How I would have started and finishes the story known as Twilight
by navery
Summary: Summary- After years of learning how to write correctly, I decide to pick up a book that I've long forgotten and challenge myself to rewrite the book my way. Meet my OC Jane as she meets Bella and Edward from the start and the finish of their story. This was my childish opinion on book Twilight when it first came out. I was ten at the time.


Summary- After years of learning how to write correctly, I decide to pick up a book that I've long forgotten and challenge myself to rewrite the book my way. Meet my OC Jane as she meets Bella and Edward from the start and the finish of their story. This was my childish opinion on book Twilight when it first came out. I was ten at the time. P.S. The Ben in this story is another OC not Ben C. Sorry for the confusion.

AN- First I do not own Twilight. Before you read and flame – if that still happens- I need to tell you something. I, personally, could not read the books because of how badly they were written. By badly written I mean there where many spelling and grammar mistakes -this does not include the different English spellings- so this one-shot is based on the movie.

Another thing is I know that Twilight was written in first person, but because I am digging into a number people's minds and emotion, by creative writing rules I CANNOT write in that style- and yes that was another thing that the author of Twilight did wrong and others on Fanfiction net also doing wrong.

The final thing is I am British- so I will apologize if I use the incorrect terms or the 'wrong' spelling for those in the USA . Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my one shot! On the other hand, you could just flame it…

…

The warm rays of the yellow sun, once again, gave a normally warm day in Forks. The rays reach every corner and shadow places in the same angle every day. These rays caused many car owners to, once again, waste their cars poor old power supply on air conditioning; as the glass of the cars annoyed many, just for making the rays more powerful than they were. For some people, however, they have to sit by the glass widows for hours on end and cannot move the glass out of the way, or them-selves for that matter, this is otherwise known as: classroom windows.

The classroom windows needed to be built to get natural light in. However this meant students, who could see the flaming ball of fire burning in the blue and clear endless blue sky, would feel the rays piercing through their skin. Although this only seems to happen to those, like the pale teenage girl.

The said teenage girl cursed her luck as she sat down at the desk; the one at the back of the biology classroom by a window. If only she got in before that new student; even if she had to sit next to that Cullen person, she would have thanked him for unknowingly stopping the sun from turning her skin bloody pink. Even if he was odd for wearing gold contact lenses and some type of body glitter like his other adopted siblings.

Speaking of Edward; the girl greenish -brown keen eyes narrow at the sight of the change of his breathing pattern, as though he stopped breathing and hold it for a few moments, as he slide closer to the window. The deadly pale white skin on his neck lightly sparkled. His shoulders lowered then rise as he holds his next breath and once again, after a few moments, his shoulders lower and higher in this pattern. The girl stared at him wondering if he had some type of breathing problem but then again; this was the first time she had seen something like this. There was also a high possibility that the new girl; was wearing some kind of perfume that caused him to force himself to breath like that.

It seemed forever until the teacher started the register, as her name was at the beginning once her name was called she thought about her poor lunch; she sat - unaware of the teacher listing name after name. Then when Isabella's name was said, the teacher and the students acted as though a super star just walked into their classroom. However, like all super stars there will always be: the haters. Unlike the rest of the school, two people suck in her class dislike her: Edward Cullen, the unnaturally pale guy, for reasons unknown, and a teenage girl with brown greenish glaring eyes and un-silky hair, that came back to the real world as a brief 'explained' reason to why she came here.

The girl had her reasons; for some reason, like everyone else in this place, she has flaws but there not actually flaws. One could claim her to be glowing green with envy but after, ageist her will, being: driven, thrown, quite literally, and drag to Folks by her parents. Of course, she would be embracing the green monster when she finds out the reason to why the new girl came here from lively place to a boring one. It simple really, she does not have one.

The girl didn't bother writing down notes like she used to, out of habit she recorded what the teacher said on the recorder of her outdated mobile phone, a black Blackberry. However, that didn't mean she would do nothing other than answering the questions in her plain white note book. Instead she pulled some square paper out of the book and didn't check what was written on it before she began to fold it into a miss-shaped sailor like hat. And, of course, place it on her head in pride before glancing down and sighed at her once pale white skin become a light shade of pink. Although, the girl began to list reasons, the new girl could be lying. If the short hair girl just has to try to talk to her, to see if she wrong, but the thought of talking and possibly a gaining a friend…What if she mess it up because of her moments? She thought to herself.

"…Jane," A sharp voice echoed throughout the classroom. The teacher sighs as he wished in silence; to be able to whack day- dreaming children, as teachers did to his parents, with a ruler.

Once again, he called out the day-dreamer name, this time the whole thing, "Jane Harden." The teacher did not see one of the students, in the front row; twist their unmuscular and shockingly slim body towards the girl at the back, much like a snake. Her prefect chocolate brown eyes narrowed with predator power, eyeing her pray but, not holding the calculating glaze that any real predator should have. The girl flicked her golden and silky long curls over her shoulder with a left light bronze hand as she turned back to the board. She paused for a while thinking how to word her thoughts, the said it before her mind could finish its limited trail of thought.

The girl turned to one of her 'best friends', she lend toward small pierced ear and covered the movement of her full lips; keeping eye contact with Jane at the back. "What a weird loner, I bet she thinks she can do what she wants because of her 'special needs." She told aloud into her friend ear and join in the painfully control laugher that was also known as unpleasant giggling.

The teacher sigh, his winkles deepen, as he heard only sane student became the topic of those horrifying giggle. Once again; he didn't tell them to be quiet or intervene with what was happening. After all if someone has a problem they will have to tell him, it not like he could read minds.

A light brown head short up, the heads body breathe in much needed oxygen and a starvation growth echoed through his lean figure as a luring smell filled his mind. His perfect, in- line left eyebrow rose towards his deadly forehead which was nowhere close to his pulled back hairline. His golden eyes narrowed sharply at the teacher and curse at his luck. Here comes the rambling, he thought to himself.

If he, the teacher of this ongoing class, could read minds, he would be rich. The teacher began to grin. He could become a police officer, sure he couldn't even pin the tail on the donkey without the blind fold at the staff party last week. At least he can see what the suspect is thinking in the interrogation room, and then all the criminals will be defeated before they can even call a lawyer. Let us not forget the cash that will follow suit.

Jane had broken out of her thoughts and frowned in confusion at the group of girls sounding like chocking cats and the teacher re-sculpting an odd statue that a student back home made. The girl removed her deformed sailor hat, strands of her untamed hair became much wilder as they lost their shield from the burning rays and won the fight ageist the laws of gravity. Not knowing what to do with herself the girl grasped another piece of lined paper- this time empty lined paper- and began writing in one of her violet pastels. With her paint coloured thin hand and paper scrunched it up into a ball. She took aim; breathe in deep.

A head with pulled back light brown hair; snapped towards the girl, she paused in mid-throw. His natural golden eyes darken as the girl's freckled face spread into a sheepish grin and move her wonderful clean looking hand towards the table nervously. She left the unsmooth ball on the table.

It was as if he had eyes on the back of his head, she thought; slightly creep out. While looking at the filled up car park, her muddy green orbs eyes glared bitterly at some type of black polished car park over one too many spaces.

Edward's eye twitch as the girl turn to the window, he could feel almost feel her annoyance and happiness radiating of her as she picture of his black, newly made, expensive and one of a kind car, being crushed with a bulldozer. He just shrugs his shoulders and pulls a page from his unused- who knows how old- note book. With his non-used new pen, he began writing; while ignoring the odd stare and weird luring smell, that screams eat me, from the new girl call Isabella.

Without looking, he somehow did the impossible, and folded the paper in to a smooth sphere. His had that feeling of unease settling in his stomach as the non-speaking long brown haired girl stared at his pale arm, with an unreadable gaze. He threw the paper ball other his shoulder. A thumb and a whine of distress was all he needed to smirk which turns to a frown as he notices the blank girl beside him.

Isabella, or Bella as everyone calls her, got a good look at the boy's high cheekbone and no baby fat face. Her heart skips a beat; as she imagines his arm beneath her small, non- fighting, pale hands. How his white silk t-shirt folded up to his pale elbows giving him an elegant and dark aura. How his golden eyes caught her dull plain chocolate coloured eyes, behind her veil of hazel nut brown hair, and harden at her common coloured orbs. She continues to watch him. She watches as he takes a deep breath and moved his muscle move a lean hand to cover his light colour lips. Isabella sighs in disappointment, but carried on analysing him.

With a hand covered over his mouth cutting off unneeded oxygen, his taste buds tingled at the smell that taunted him, begged him to take a bite. He stood up and, as slowly as possible he, rushed out of the room; heading towards his, as Jane claims odd, family to tell them the unfortunate news.

Jane raised a dark eyebrow into her side fringe, while rubbing her check glowing red in embarrassment. Believing in her theory of the new girl's perfume, she picked her book that echo a loud thumb and the paper sphere at landed on the polished floor from earlier. Not knowing what to do with the paper sphere. She opened it up with a sudden flash of shivers and disbelief running up her back as she read the old style curled words on paper, again and again.

"What's wrong with me you ask?" The note questioned her. "Other than the fact; someone wants my one of a kind car to be unrecognisable and thinks I have some breathing problem. I'm feeling fantastic". Jane shriving increased, as the words registered in her overloaded brain.

"He…" Jane struggled to find the correct words, "he can read minds too!" She examined in fear. As the note fluttered innocently to the fall, she muttered on her way out of the classroom, paper hat in hand, "that's not possible, right?" She questions herself. No one answered her. With a slight pain from her lower stomach, she rushed towards the nearest women room.

The teacher paused in mid-thought after taking notice of the odd yet sanest girl, as she rushed out of the lesson. He carried on reading his notes; watching as the new student continues to endlessly stare blankly into space. He began to think about studying places and ways to study. He frowns. Maybe she is a unique studier or she finds it difficult to study on school grounds, he thought to himself.

Within the next few days, nothing new happens to Jane; other than having the unease feeling about being at school while her lower stomach feels as though it is being grated from the inside out, slowly and agonisingly.

However, with the new girl things, were different, every lesson and every break her brown eyes would scan the crowds of students for that inhuman beauty. Currently standing on a rich green field, for the first time she prayed to meet those terrifying but beautiful golden eyes again...

"Hey are you lost?" A voice cut into her thoughts of a certain guy. Her long eye lashes fluttered ageist her pale chubby check bones as her brown eyes meet brown-green orbs. Strands of strawberry blonde hair, slightly wet in sweat, fell across the other girl's rosy pink checks from their place underneath that same paper hat from days before.

"Err, who-who are you?" Isabella's voice trembled as the question was released from her full lips.

Eyes widening in shock, rosy check become darker in colour. The other girl began to speak." Oh, sorry. The name's Jane, yours?"

"Isabella," Isabella answered with one word. Watching as no reclamation flash across the other girls face, she hastily continues. "You know? The new girl Isabella Swan." She darkly added on, "Also known as: Bella."

The other girl lightly grinned at Isabella tone, her eyes forming a smile of the own. "I'm sorry," Jane cheeky started, "but, for me, rumours are just …" Jane struggle to find the correct word, "well, rumours. Besides, I feel better if I learn someone's name from them." She added with a shrug of her thin shoulders.

Slightly baffled by Jane's response, Isabella's large chocolate eyes blinked at the girl. "My name's Isabella, not Bella, or Bells or any other name you think of!" Her voice spoke without a tremble.

The Jane stared in awe and amusement. "Wow, you have a thing ageist nicknames, don't yah? And trust me, I won't. Now, as I was asking, are you lost?"

As on cue, Isabella's face became bright red; her pale complexion did nothing to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. Isabella's glossy lips opened, but the voice that the strawberry blonde girl had heard before was replaced with odd but adorable squeaks.

A rough hand to lay itself on the Isabelle's small forehead and her freckled one, not feeling much different, a frown lay upon the bright pink lips. The paper-hat girl spoke, "you're not warn, yah not sick. You ok?" Her voice broke, her words seem to be different from the formed the sentence within her mind.

Isabella only could shake her head, allowing her thick bouncy dark curls to cut through the air. Without knowing she steps back.

"Oi, watch it! A husky voice called out. Splat! A soft rich- red apple laid splatter on the floor. A blue eye twitch, as deep breath was taken in from behind the short nervous girl.

The strawberry girl stood frozen in place, her chess barely moved as a growl came from the tall guy, behind the short girl in front of her. "Oh shit- err, my- it's my fault!" Her mouth ran ahead of her brain. "I didn't mean to bump into you and ruin your apple thingy! I' m really sorry!" She almost fell onto her knees as the guy stare right through the shorter girl.

The tall boy stared and stared some more at the two smaller girls in front of him. One, who face he could not see and the other was, well, the weird, but interesting, girl who happens to be wearing a piece of paper that had something print on in black and blue, it was something that look too familiar to him. Those numbers are those? He questions his memory, one piece of work stood out from the crowed. No way, that idiot! He answered himself.

Isabella stood in the middle. So still, her muscle began to ache. One would believe she was dead if her small chess did not rise and fall with each small breath she took. Her red tipped ears waited for laughter or a sharp comment. Nothing came, other than:

"Jane, that hat, I think-" He stared at the hat in question; he did not bother to roll his eyes at her interruption.

"It's great right!" Jane just bean at him, mind filled with nothing but childish happiness.

"No, it's your homework. The one that you lost the other a week," simply he stated." Also you own me a dessert, which is called an apple tart."

Isabella watches as her companions bean drop into a frown; her eyes lose their shine as something flashes behind them.

"Shit! Oh man, but I already got detention; hey do you think I can give it to him now and get me out of it? Oh who am I joking there's no way he will do that; I mean his… His, well him! " Jane rambled to no one in particular.

Isabella only could whine as the girl landed with a thump onto the grass- slightly to the left side of her- the noise seem to ring in her ears only, as Jane continued.

" Or maybe you could give it to him while I'll run homesick! Ben, please!" Jane begged the tall boy from her knelling position on the ground.

Isabella eyed Jane's bear legs in envy, not because of their tone but because of how the knee scraping skid, left a tiny path into the grass and not a drop of blood.

With Edward however; it more of the boring, but are some of the incredible importance days off his long life expectedly. After he had mange to locate all members of his not related but similar looking family, he had announced the incidence.

Every one of them had, as Jane called them, fake golden eyes, and deadly pale unattractive skin in the shadows of the hallways.

"The kids are on to us and there is odd girl- a very odd girl that we all should stay away from."

And that is how I would have started and finishes the story known as Twilight.


End file.
